1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to glass shaping processes and, more particularly, to providing complex edge geometries using glass slumping processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grinding processes have been used to create three-dimensional edge shapes on glass parts. Grinding complex edge shapes is complicated, as tools must be created to facilitate accurate grinding along multiple axes. For example, grinding an edge with respect to approximately three axes is difficult, as a grinding tool must be accurately positioned with respect to each of the approximately three axes. Any deviation from a desired position in a single axis may have a significant adverse effect on the overall shape of an edge. In general, it is difficult to grind edges of a glass part to accurately create complex three-dimensional edges. Therefore, what is desired is an efficient method of producing complex edges on glass members.